


Between Wind and Water

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: Call of the Sea [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, erzajanetop10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Princess Erza Belserion longs for adventure. She gets far more than she bargained for when she is captured by infamous pirate captain Mirajane Strauss.





	Between Wind and Water

The morning sun cast a glow on the extravagant room. Sinking through the glass, across the velvet draperies, gliding past gilded tapestries and pristine marble.  
  
Erza stretched, rolling her shoulders, inhaling the fresh morning air before readying herself for practice. Her sabre lay on a velvet cushion. Mother preferred her to limit her hobby to fencing; a practice of mental acuity and dexterity. The royal family was protected by a trusted retinue of knights.

 _It would be a pity to get your hands dirty. Mar that beautiful face._ The implication being _why do anything yourself when someone else can for you._ Gallantry and chivalry. Ideals that should be aspired to were lost to the Queen.

She reached for her longsword propped in its mahogany rack, its polished steel glinted in the morning sun. The engraving shone embedded in the blade her namesake; the blacksmith said. _Titania. Queen of Fairies and far off dreams._ It balanced perfectly in her hands. The blade was meant for her, Erza knew it in the deepest depths of her soul. Were she ever to be parted with it would be as if losing a piece of herself. A limb. An extension of not just her arm, but her very self.  
  
Receiving any instruction in the art was a hard-fought battle. Neither Mother nor she conceded. As such, Erza was limited to one hour of proper teaching with the court weapon master and any knight she could coerce into a fight. The latter happened less often than she would like. It would be thrilling to fight someone with no restraint. The Queen would never permit it of course. Erza bore the responsibility for the future of their kingdom, but most importantly she bore her Mother's legacy.  
  
Instruction aside, every morning she could hone her sword fighting. Dreaming of a day when she could put it to proper use. The princess' ladies in waiting would always scrunch their noses up at the sight. Which was fine, they all left eventually. Erza never took to conventionality well. The Queen was a challenge all her own. Only Lucy remained constant. Stars in her eyes she seemed enamored by everything Erza did without good reason. She had no love of sword fighting, chivalry, or even nobility. Yet, they were two of a kind, bonding over ancient stories and family drama. What was even better was Lucy's status as Anna's niece ensured her good standing with the court and Erza's mother. Despite her chagrin over Lucy's _corrupting influence_ Mother held a great love for Lucy's cutting wit and boundless intelligence. Sometimes Erza wondered if her mother would prefer Lucy as an heir; although it was an unfair thought.  
  
_Parry, thrust, parry, thrust._ The longsword sliced through the empty space. Quality was wasted when it was locked away. What use was a sword that could not serve its purpose? Erza didn't want niceties, cheshire cat grins, gems or silk dresses. More than anything she longed for adventure, to see and do anything without care. Follow the wind anywhere her feet could carry. Real, where everything was as it seemed. Alas, the diadem hung heavy anchoring her in place.  
  
"You are getting much better."  
  
Erza was startled from her thoughts. Spinning on her heel she turned. _Anna_. And she was alone. She must have shaken the usual procession. It was not often that they were granted a moment to themselves. Her stepmother was definitely the more diplomatic of her parents. It kept her busy. Constantly being accosted by members of the court like a pack of dogs. _Darling, everyone has an ulterior motive some are just better than others at living their lies._ It stung a bit when her mother was right.  
  
"Your Mother wants to speak with you this morning."  
  
_Always on her terms._ Erza would take that up with Mother herself. Shooting the messenger never did any good; much less when that messenger was the only person's opinion her mother considered. Anna was not her only ally within the castle walls just the most effective. In all likelihood, she softened whatever blow Erza was about to face. She moved to put up her things. The sun was nearly at its midway point, her ladies in waiting usually arrived earlier. Bath chambers joined adjacently to her suite. When she returned Anna was still there alone. On its face, the day was perfect sun shining, if not overly warm, not a cloud in sight. Evidently, a storm was rolling in.

* * *

The question burned with the ferocity of the most scorching of summer days.  
  
"What does mother want?"  
  
Not once did Anna remove her eyes from the delicate work. Erza's scarlet locks were braided in a regal updo. "She did not mention it. If I had to wager though… your future." There were royal servants and ladies in waiting who could perform the task yet, Anna never called on them. She was unlike anyone else. It was a wonder why she and mother stayed together for so long when a veritable chasm of differences should keep them apart.  
  
"My future?" Mother was only ever concerned with moving her chess pieces just so.  
  
"Save your questions for the Queen. I am not at liberty to divulge anything else." She placed the diadem a top Erza's head. The golden tangled vines, diamond lilies, and sapphire roses sprung it to life - a clarity beyond compare. "Now, we must be on our way." Anna took a moment to make sure everything was in its place before guiding Erza to the door.

* * *

They made their way through the private wing until it opened up to where noble men and women lurked like vultures against the wall. All starved for the next morsel of courtly intrigue. Every head turned. In the midst of the great hall a voice hollered, "Erza, you'll never guess what happened!" A shock of sunset pink hair stuck out amongst the crowd.  
  
Porlyusica looked as if she would have smacked her nephew upside the head with the scroll in her hands if protocol allowed. She hissed something at the dragon prince under her breath with a scathing look. Natsu for his part could not even attempt to feign sheepishness. Fortunately, Wendy was contrite enough to momentarily soothe the situation.  
  
“It's just Erza,” the dragon prince complained. Porlyusica’s eyes burned with the fire of a thousand suns. It was enough to make even Erza nervous. Wendy looked as if her soul departed her body. Natsu was either oblivious or refused to care; neither boded well for him.  
  
“One of these days, you will learn to have some sense of propriety. Decorum is the essence of every one of your encounters. You are nothing without it.”  
  
As if that was not everything. Natsu's strength was reaching people, looking past barriers, and tearing down walls. Decorum required more than manners, and palace etiquette did not meld the two in harmony.  
  
"I really don't mind," Natsu's attitude was a breath of fresh air within the stifling constraints of the palace.  
  
"Porlyusica isn't entirely wrong," a voice chirped to Erza's side, "you are going to be king one day Natsu."  
  
Bisca followed shortly behind Lucy. Surprising, considering she was at the epicenter of the current talk. Bisca was the wild child of a small foreign peerage. Family exiled from Alvarez Empire in one of their infamous coup d'état years prior. They took advantage of their small title in Dragnof. Bisca's temperament being what it was Erza never thought she would be betrothed so early. Yet, in a stroke of fate, she caught the eye of Marquis Alzack Connell and they fell in tandem.  
  
Anna's lips quirked in a knowing smile. It was no secret that she would like Natsu and Lucy to be the court's next match. "Dragons have different rules and conventions. I'm sure Natsu will do well regardless of the road ahead."

* * *

Mother was a woman of many gifts. She always managed to carry a chill to any event, even in the midst of the most searing summer in recent memory. The palatial veranda where her mother preferred to take her tea was no exception. Porcelain, marble, silk, and her mother's beloved roses wove a picturesque scene reserved for the frescoes of the throne rooms vaulted ceilings. The light clink of a silver teaspoon on a saucer broke the trance. Regal. Composed to the last. Mother bid her over with a perfectly manicured gesture. She existed on another plane to be certain. It was as if instead of being born the Queen was a living statue that had life breathed into it.  
  
"Mother, are you well this morning?" Conversations were scripts. Each party had their lines and a short list of acceptable responses.  
  
"As well as one might be when contemplating matters of uncertainty," mother took her tea while eying Erza over the porcelain rim. Placid while she steered into troubled waters.  
  
"Matters of uncertainty?" Feigning ignorance always ended in disaster.  
  
"The matter of your future, Erza. It's in a dismal state."  
  
"Excuse me," she could not help the scoff that slipped into her performance. Erza had not practiced, and deceit did not come easy.  
  
"I have indulged every one of your whims. Now it is time for you to settle for the good of the kingdom."  
  
Erza tried to bite her tongue. The air vanished, swept out of existence as her throat constricted, "No one pushed you to marry. Why should I?" One day, one day she would learn.  
  
“Dear, being unprepared led to hasty decisions. Mistakes that haunt this kingdom to this very day.”  
  
“Mistakes like Father.” Tea bitter on her tongue but not the cause. Whispers, hushed passed in dark corners, out of earshot. To this day rumors lived recounting the former consort's true fate. Detailing the blood that would never wash from her mother's hands. Fewer and farther, between there were exchanges of Anna's part that seemed more malicious than true. Consort was a coveted position. It was only natural that the nobility became jealous when denied even a chance at it.  
  
"What happened to your father was a tragedy," Her mother responded in what could only be feigned offense. Despite being too young to remember him or what happened Erza had heard the stories. Circumstances forced an arranged marriage. Unlike some love never blossomed between her parents. It was a well-known fact that her mother's eyes wandered far before the wedding ceremony. Too accustomed to having every her way, Erza's father became a casualty. If anyone else fell to her mother's _whims_ Erza refused to bear witness.

* * *

Erza told Bisca and Lucy that she was taking tea in her solar. She received some questioning looks but no vocalizations. Likely assuming that she was just practicing her swordplay.  
  
The clothes before her were ill-suited for the journey ahead. Fine embroidered linen, silk, and velvet pieces that existed to draw the eye. Her riding clothes would have to work. Although, they were finer than what she saw the common people wear it was a much more paired down choice.  
  
Before she was suited in the fine leathers of her riding clothes. The pants would serve her better than any of the dresses in her boudoir. The linen breathed easier when it was not matched with a corset as proprietary dictated. Next was Titania while the longsword was sure to draw undue attention, she very well could not leave without a means to defend herself.  
  
Titania slung in her scabbard and climbed the palisades.

* * *

Vendors called from stalls containing an array of trinkets and cuisines. No one spared her a glance as she made her way down the cobblestone. The stench of filth followed everything. The contents of a chamberpot being dumped from a nearby window nearly doused the princess. People so closely packed together she scarcely had the space to breathe and yet, there was something exhilarating about it.  
  
It was difficult imagining that her mother and Anna may have gone on an adventure just like this. Everything was so lively. People rarely seemed to care about what was said or heard. A stark comparison to the cool marble palace and its stringent protocol.  
  
A woman loitering outside of a tavern beckoned her over. "Hey come have a drink with me," brunette hair and olive skin she was certainly beautiful. Dazed deep mulberry eyes of someone who overindulged in drink. Ink etched into her abdomen spoke to a troubled past.  
  
"No, thank you." Her presence would not go unnoticed for long. It was best that she found a ship.  
  
A befuddled look overcame the woman's face before the grin took over again. "Relax Ruby, where ever yer goin’ can wait."  
  
"It cannot wait. I'm seeking passage on a ship. If I'm not on my way soon I may not be able to leave today."  
  
The brunette slung her arm around Erza's shoulder. Liquor sloshed in its jug. "What's yer name? I can guide ya down to the docks. I happen to be looking for passage too."  
  
Years of thought went into Erza's plan. She dreamed of her adventure so often that all the details were mapped in the back of her mind. However, not once, had it occurred to her that she may have to go by an alias.  
  
She stumbled slightly. A moment of silence passed between her and the stranger. "F-Frederica."  
  
"Cana," she stretched out her free hand to Erza before taking her hand and shaking it.  
  
Even in her inebriated state, Cana was adept at navigating the city streets. Salt hit her senses before all else. The ships were not nearly as massive as the ones she had traveled on during the rare obligatory diplomatic visit. There was nothing mother loved more than lording over others. Perhaps, it came with the territory. Nobility of character; Erza only ever saw it in the stories she poured over. The reality being wealth begets corruption. A calm washed over her like the tide finally coming in. She was in the right leaving. Only by experiencing the plights of the world. Only by seeing the reality could she be a noble ruler.  
  
Cana pushed her up the rickety gangplank. It creaked and wobbled beneath her feet. A portly man stood at the end arms crossed brow furrowed. "Do ya have the coin this time?"  
  
Cana slung a fine leather pouch at the man, "Is this enough?" She must have honed a talent of some sort to come across that amount of gold. In fact, it was nearly the same amount Erza took _...wait..._ realization dawned on the princess. It appeared to be her gold because it was! She spun on her heel.  
  
"Get on before I pull the plank out from ya." The sailor waved them abroad and Cana pushed her up the plank before she could make her protests known.

* * *

Erza kept a fair distance from Cana. At least, she tried. The woman clearly staked her out as a meal ticket. The merchant ship bustled behind around. Erza gazed ahead, sunlight glimmered against the waves making them sparkle in abundance. Greater than the finest gems. Majesty. There was no end to the world before her while salt weighed every breath, Erza never felt freer. A ship glided on the waves, a mermaid at the head. A water nymph or one of the fae creatures from legend. The waves brought them so they were passing. As she leaned over for a closer look cannon fire crescendoed.  
  
She would have been thrown into the watery depths if not for Cana grabbing her by the arm. Panic permeated the crew. Sailors ran about disorganized in terror, and only the bravest launched themselves onto the opposing ship. Erza took a mooring in her hands and swung over. Never let it be said that Erza Belserion was a coward.  
  
She unsheathed Titania. Quickly after taking to the fight, she locked eyes with a woman. Silver hair blew in the wind and eyes pulled her in like the moon did to the tides. Mouth agape in mere seconds Erza was disarmed in every way.

She scarcely had the chance to parry. Her opponent moved with a fluidity reserved for the elements. The challenge she dreamed of every waking moment. Their swords spoke for them better than any words uttered. The steel sang in unison at every blow. Long after all the others fell they clashed.

A step to the left. A moment from loss as the cutlass struck empty air. A step forward warranted a step back but the ocean moved of its own accord. At its own rhythm. As did the wind when a fateful gust turned the tide throwing Erza off her footing.

Arm pulled her flush to her opponent. Sword lay ready at her bared throat. As she surveyed the surroundings the sailors were easily dispatched.  
  
The silver-haired pirate tugged at the twine holding Erza’s hair, “A far greater treasure has fallen into our laps. Her Highness, Erza Belserion, has decided to grace us with her royal presence.”  
  
"Then let's get our reward Captain Strauss," a redhead with cat ears and a tail suggested. She had only heard of people who were a mix of animal and man. It was a myth.  
  
"We hold onto her until the Queen offers a public prize for her daughter's safe return. She'll be worth twice her weight in gold. The sole heir to the throne will not go unnoticed for long.” Presumptuous to fathom Erza was not a threat on her own. She would show her; a thumb ran across her lip. Erza bit down.

* * *

Rotting wood and salt filled overwhelmed her senses.  
  
_Drip, drop_.  
  
The wooden bars of the brig were much sturdier than they appeared. One would assume with the ever-present water they would have more give.  
  
_Drip, drop._  
  
The dank air nearly suffocated Erza.  
  
_Drip, drop_.  
  
The dark held all manner of things. The scurrying ship rats dove through the near inch of water that existed in perpetuity at the ship's floor.  
  
_Drip, drop._  
  
The captain appeared, candlelight shining off her silver locks. Beauty made flesh. If the moon could have children certainly they would look like the pirate. Heat rose in Erza's cheeks. Whether it was fury or interest, who could know? Erza clung to the former like a piece of driftwood in the most turbulent seas. She would not be taken in by this criminal's charms. That was not her journey.  
  
A smirk graced her captors face as she kneeled tauntingly to Erza's level. "Are you ready to play nice now?"  
  
Erza held her tongue. As if the captain had any intention of honoring her word. She just wanted to see Erza grovel.  
  
"Aww," a mock pout formed on her lips, "still being difficult. If you behave I'll let you bite all you want." Her oceanic depths stole the light. Once more, she was swept away as lost as the first time their eyes met. The captain's lips turned menacingly, "Or we could leave the biting to the rats. Surely, they're _starved_ and what a meal you would make ."  
  
Despite her reservations, the prospect of staying one more moment in the cell was too haunting. She signaled with a curt nod. If she had known that was all it took to unlock the door she would have tried sooner.

* * *

It was shocking that any part of the ship was livable after her spell in the bowels of the brig. Cozier than Erza would have wagered. Eyes wide as she took in the trinkets of the room. Fascinating treasures lined the desk. A built-in shelf below the bed held a particularly interesting array of objects.  
  
“If you want to warm my bed,” the demon moved so they were a mere heartbeat apart. When did she get this close? Erza chided herself for not being more aware of her surroundings, “then you need to provide.” She leaned in to whisper huskily at the shell of her ear, “Proper incentive, princess.”  
  
The captain turned swiftly on her heel before moving to lounge in her feather down cot. Her eyes raked over Erza’s form. A taunting smirk played on her lips, “Otherwise, you can take the floor.”  
  
Erza fought the flush in her face. She had been propositioned before but none had ever been so forward. “I would rather die.”  
  
“Pity,” the scoundrel gave Erza a lascivious look, “honesty is a virtue, your highness. Perhaps you need a reminder.”  
  
Erza could not hold back the huff that escaped. This magnetic pull would be the death of her.  
  
Captain Strauss gave her a knowing look. An amused twinkle dancing in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [Newget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newget) for betaing!  
> As always comments, kudos, etc. are always greatly appreciated.


End file.
